everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Zain Chaostorm
Zain Keyon Chaostorm [he/him] is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of Set and Nephthys from Egyptian Mythology and the younger brother of Anubis. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Zain is attending his Legacy Year at Ever After High's Mythology Program and currently rooms with Nicomedes "Nico" Stormwing. In the destiny conflict, Zain aligns with the Rebels '''for personal reasons. Character Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Zain is tall, the easiest way to put it, standing about 6"4'. He has short, shoulder-length purple-gray hair with amber-brown eyes and tanned skin. Hobbies & Interests Powers & Abilities Zain inherited his father's storm powers, allowing him to generate and manipulate storms, along with control lightning. His powers are still at a minor level until he graduates and become a full God and inherit his divine powers. * '''Storm manipulation: Zain has the power to manipulate and control storms. Originally weak in terms of powers, years of personal training has improved his power. ** Electricity manipulation: Zain is able to control, absorb, conduct, generate and store electricity. *** Electricity generation: Zain is able to generate electricity out of nothing. *** Electricity projection: He is able to project his lightning in various attacks. *** Electricity attacks: Zain can unleash electricity and lightning in the form of various attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls, and scattershots. *** Electricity Immunity: He is immune to electricity. *** Electricity absorption and redirection: '''Zain is able to absorb electricity and redirect it. *** '''Shocking: He is capable of shocking any attacker that makes physical contact with her. *** Paralysis inducement: He can induce paralysis through electric shocks. *** Thunderstorm generation: Zain also has the power to create and generate thunderstorms. ** Storm generation: He is able to generate vast storms on different levels of power. * Enhanced combat: Through years of personal training, Zain has learned many forms of combat and is very skilled in both armed and unarmed combat. ** Electrokinetic combat: He's able to fuse his lightning powers with physical combat and use them in tandem. * Immortality Skillset * Extensive knowledge of Ancient Egyptian history * Extensive knowledge on deserts * Multilingualism: Zain is able to speak Ancient Egyptian, Egyptian Arabic, and English. Myth - Set How Does the Myth Go? :Main Article: Set How Does Zain Fit Into It? Born years after the first end of the Egyptian Myths, Zain was born in the Realm of the Gods and Goddess of Egypt to Set and Nephthys and the younger brother if Anubis. Zain had a normal childhood for a god anyway. He didn't care for many luxuries he was given and did most things on his own. Viewpoint on Destiny TBA Outfits Quotes Class Schedule Period 1: TBA Period 2: Godly Kingdom Management Period 3: TBA Period 4: Mythology Period 5: Mythos Magic Period 6: Ancient Alphabets Trivia * His full name is Zain Keyon Chaostorm. ** Zain is an African name meaning "Flower, from the Arabic word for flourishing (Swahili)". ** Keyon is an African name meaning "Unclear". ** Chaostorm comes from combining "Chaos" and "Storm". * Zain physically looks 18, but his exact age is unknown. ** His birthday is also unknown. He doesn't give it out. ** It's also a wondering thing with the Staff as he looks 18 and is in his Second Year. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:No Roommate